The Last Dance
by Annaelle
Summary: André breaks up with Sherry after the Prome.   Tori tries to comfort him with unexpected results.   ONE SHOT!


**The Last Dance  
>TORI'S POV<strong>

I sighed and sank into a stray chair in the middle of the dancefloor.  
>Though the Prome had been great—after I'd managed to get Jade out—I wished I could've gotten a date to dance with.<p>

Or that I could've danced with André just once. But he had been too busy kissing his stupid little girlfriend. I groaned and closed my eyes.

I wasn't jealous. Why would I? He was still my best friend.  
>That's all he had to be. More would be. . . Weird.<p>

But when he'd mentioned that Sherry only liked him because he was a good kisser, I caught myself wondering what he'd do if I'd kiss him. And I wondered if he really was that good a kisser.

Finally, I sat back up, snapping myself out of my thoughts and looked around.  
><em>How was I going to get all this cleaned up by tomorrow? <em>There were empty cups everywhere, someone—and I think I knew who—had left a pile of burning tires where the Grub Truck normally stood.

_Maybe I should hire someone to clean it up. There was no way I could do this all on my own. Typical André to ditch me to go make out with his girlfriend. _

I scowled and began to collect the cups that covered the dancefloor. As I did, I caught myself thinking about André again.  
>He had looked really, really, really hot in his tux, and I hated the fact that Sherry had claimed him all to herself all night.<p>

I shook my head and bit my lip. _I am not thinking about him like that. He is my best friend. I am not in love with André. I am not falling for him! _

But, as I thought while throwing the cups in the bin, I couldn't deny I felt attracted to him. And the fact that I wanted to hit Sherry over the head with my laptop whenever I saw them together had nothing to with it.

I was just a . . . a person who had very strong feelings about my friends.  
>Maybe I was just feeling protective of him. I didn't want him to get hurt.<p>

I sighed again and kicked at an empty bottle on the floor. I really didn't feel like cleaning up this mess, it was three AM and I was tired.

'Hey Tori,' I suddenly heard behind me, startling me greatly. I thought I was here all alone.

I turned around. 'Dang it, André!' I yelled. 'Why are you still here? I thought you were with Sherry?' He bit his lip and smiled at me, making my heart flutter.  
>He took a few steps closer before he said, 'I broke up with her.'<p>

I wanted to yell in delight, jump up and down and smile, but I didn't do any of those things. I pretended I felt really bad, walked up to him, rubbed his arm and said, 'Aww.. How come?'

He shrugged. 'Didn't work out. She's not really my type anyway.' I frowned. 'So why are you here? I thought you would've gone home instantly.'  
>He ran a hand through his hair and blushed lightly.<p>

'Well, I realized I promised you something. And I didn't really keep it.' I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He smiled sweetly and reached for my hand.

'I promised you a dance.'

And with that, he pulled me onto the dancefloor, swirling us around gently.  
>I smiled lightly. 'I wouldn't have blamed you if you would've gone straight home after breaking up with Sherry.'<br>He grinned at me. 'I know you wouldn't have. But what kind of a friend would I be?'

After a minute of silence, I noticed we were twirling around without any music to guide us. 'Where's the music?' I asked, looking up in his eyes.  
>Not taking his eyes off mine, he pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed play to any random song.<p>

We both started laughing as we recognized the song that played.

'Well,' André started as Tell Me That You Love Me played, 'I think we need to be a little bit closer for this song.' He slowly slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'You know,' He whispered in my ear, 'I'm not even sad about breaking up with Sherry.' 'Why not?' I whispered in reply, trying to ignore the tingly-ish feeling being pressed up against him gave me.  
>'She was a replacement. A weak reflection of the girl I really want.'<p>

My heart started speeding. 'What girl?'

He leaned back far enough so he could look into my eyes. I barely noticed the intense look in his eyes as he whispered, 'You.'

And then his lips were on mine, one of his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, the other caressing my cheek. He dragged his tongue past my lip, demanding entrance. Slowly, I parted my lips, letting my instincts take over. Not that they were all that useful to me now. My hand—that had been resting on his biceps seconds earlier—pulled him closer by his tie, as the other rested in his neck.

I could feel us move even closer to each other as he tightened his grip on my waist. Letting out a low moan as he bit my bottom lip, I thought I heard him growl in response.  
>God, I still felt like we weren't close enough. I tried to remind myself of the fact that we were in public, where everyone could see us, but every time I thought of calling it quits, he'd do something to me to distract me in such a way that I felt like my mind had been obliterated.<p>

Yet, he seemed to feel the same way I did—confused, turned on, more confused and unwilling to lean back and break the kiss—for we'd waited far too long for this to happen already. Slowly, he pushed me back until I hit the wall. Soft and slow, he let his hands slide down from my waist to my thighs, as he softly forced me to wrap my legs around his waist.

If my mind had been obliterated before, it was desperately trying to reboot and restart, but was experiencing a sensory overload. André was everywhere. And it just wasn't enough.  
>He pulled me closer and let his lips ghost over my cheek before meeting mine again. Involuntarily, I grounded into him, causing him to groan loudly. He returned his lips to mine again and seemed to kiss me with even more passion than before.<br>And I gladly would've kissed him longer—much, much longer—but I realized we would have to breath eventually.

My lips made a small sound as they parted with his, and I leaned back far enough to see his face. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were a little bit swollen. I suppressed a grin as he slowly let my legs slide down from his waist.

'Woah,' I breathed, and he smiled, 'That was . . .' He nodded.  
>'Yeah.' He pressed his lips on mine in a short kiss. 'Without a doubt the best kiss I have ever had.' I nodded and slowly let go of his shoulders, taking a few steps back, until I hit the wall.<p>

André whimpered at the loss of contact and frowned. 'What?'

I bit my lip. 'Does this mean you want to date me?' He raised an eyebrow, took a few steps closer and slid his arms around my waist again.  
>'What makes you doubt that?' I shrugged. 'I dunno. I mean, you could've just kissed me in the heat of the mo—' I was once again interrupted by his lips crushing on mine.<p>

When he leaned back, he smiled, 'That answer your question?' I grinned.  
>'Yeah, it did.'<p>

'Good,' He whispered, and proceeded by pressing his lips on mine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . This was a combined idea of me and my little sister.<br>She wanted me to do a one shot of Prom Wrecker xD I thought of this. **

**So, sweetie, this one is for you!**

**Everyone, please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
